Penguin mew mew :3
by fun123fun
Summary: ichigo,mint,lettuce,and pudding gose to amrica working in a zoo.Its even harder to not keep there cover blown. The penguins see some werid stuff with the girls time to get to the bouttom of this
1. amrican jobs

Penguin mew mew =3

It was a summer day in tokyo no one came to the mew mew cafe.

"meeeh im bord"ichgo said

"why not you hang out with your boy friend?"mint asked

"he is in africa"

"how about you join me performing in the streets?"pudding asked

"no i would miss aoyama even more"

"karkoe?"lettue asked

"congrads girls your going to amrica!"ryo said

"YEAH!"all 4 girls yelled

there were on a plane to were all exticed to go to was out side on one of the plane's wings

"PUDDING GET OFF!"ichgo yelled at pudding

"But i feel so free!"pudding yelled

"look at the puppies"lettus told mint pointin in the plane magazin

The plane landed and the girls ran out of the air port as fast as they can and poor ryo becuse he had to carrie all the girls bags.

"where are we going first?"ichgo asked

"lest go to the theder!"lettuce said

"i want to go to the candy shop!"yelled out pudding

"uh girls guess what your still working ... your going to work at the zoo"ryo said

"awww!"all the girls said

until ryo giv them the broshure they were looking through it until

"ZOMG LOOK AT THE PENGUINS!"ichgo said

"THERE SO CUTE!"mint yelled

"THERE ADORABLE!"lettuce added

"AS CUTE AS BUTTONS!"pudding said

"grate you start tomrrow!"ryo said


	2. newbies

Penguin mew mew =3

chapter 2: newbies

Its the next day and the girls cant wait to go work at the zoo.

First day on the job so alice was showing them around.

"ok so today yours just genna feed the animles and tell people where the habitats are and then your genna work at the snack place ok whats your name"

"ichigo"

"ichigo?"alice asked

"its japanees for strawberry"ichigo answerd

"mint"

"lettuce"

"PUDDING!"

"oh i would go for pudding"alice said and she went away to eat pudding

"lest go!"ichigo yelled

at the penguin's HQ

"look like we got newbies here"skipper said

"oh skippa can we prank them like we did to alice when she was new?"private asked

"yes its trudition"skipper said

"we could pants them."kowlski said

"no there girls"

"WACH OUT!"the popcron man shouted

the popcorn kart was rolling relly fast towrads ichigo

"hurry men! operation push over"skipper said

there were about to save ichigo until she jumped relly high and did 5 flips and landed sofly.

"uuuuh did you see that?"skipper asked

"i think i did you?"said kowlski

"hu uh!"rico said

pudding came over to ichigo on a ball and the penguins were amazed becuse not that they couldnt do it (but duh they can!) its just those girls could do it.

"we need help at the snack place"said pudding

"ok"

"men keep a eye on those girls"said skipper

it was 6:00pm everyone was out except the girls becuse alice told them to do alittme work after when it closes.

"hey lettuce wheres pudding?"ichigo asked

"i think she is by the lemurs"lettuce answerd

*ichigo runs to the lemur habitat*

"PUDDING WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"im haveing fun (hangs upsidedown in a tr ee from her monkey tail)"pudding said

"YOUR GENNA GET US EXPOSED!"

"cool down no one is here!"

"just get out pudding"ichigo said

*they both trip*

"ichigo your tail and cat ears!"pudding said

"Your monkey tail!"ichigo said

"you girls are genna get us exposed!"mint yelled (she just came out of the blue)

lettuce helped them up. The penguins were spying on them suprided"

"there not human"skipper said

"what are they?"private asked

"i want to do some test"kowlski said

"=0"rico

the penguins wernt the only ones spying on the girls

"You think you lost me?"wispered kish


	3. jelly fish invation

Penguin Mew mew =3

chapter 3:jelly fish invation part 1

*snack place*

"i want a snow cone!"a person shouted out

"sprite not coke!"anoter rperson shouted out

"wheres my butter for my popcorn?"

"just a sec!"ichigo shouted out

she was runing around serving everyones oders

"wheres mint?"ichigo said while little kids were pulling on her hair (brats)

"hi ichigo"mint said

"This is worst then the cafe so can u help me?"

"... see ya!"

"ill help ichigo"

"thanks lettcue"

10 mins later

"im tired"

penguins HQ

the rush was over so it was training in the middle of training wired jelly fish came

"COME LOOK FOR THE GIRLS MY JELLY FISH" kish yelled out on the top of the bell

"kowlski? what are these things?"skipper asked

"hmmm not jellyfish"

"skippa these are scarying me"private said

"ok boys these are now targets GO GO GO"

lermur kingdome

"murice!how is my painting?"

"uhh fine but there are these jelly fish"

"JELLY! HMMMM"

"not that type of jelly king"

"murice! get me jelly!"

"ok you hinece"

"skippa there getting clouser"


	4. jelly fish invation part 2

Penguin Mew mew =3

chapter 3:jelly fish invation part 2

last time on penguin mew mew =3 the alien jelly fish are swroming the zoo looking for ichigo,mint,letuce,and pudding but it seems there target are on the penguins

"skippa there geting clouser!"private said

"attck!"skipper yelled

"*hit ZAP* ow!"

"they sting!"private said

*a jelly fish got in rico*

"RICO!"everyone said

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORISIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORSIS!"

.com/watch?v=HtjeV-ck9DE (ignore the purpale girl in the vid)

the penguins try to hit rico but no was the girls turn

"what are those girls doing?"skipper said

"i think there half animale"kowlski said

"RIBBON ARROW EACHO!" ~mint

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" ~ lettuce

"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!"~pudding

"RIBBON STARBERRY BELL CHECK!"~ ichigo

the girls jump run duck and did all of that fighting.

"we should stop them they might hurt rico!"private said

"wait private lets see how this gose"skipper said

last hit came

"RICO!"

rico sranck to his normal self

"collect!"

"rico are you ok?"

"kowlski is rico normal?"

"normal normal or rico normal?"

"rico normal"

"yes"

The penguins looked back at the girls as there coustumas fade away.

"how did you do that?" private asked the girls

the girls didnt answer and jumped relly high that they didnt see them anymore.


	5. on gard

Penguin Mew mew =3

chapter 5:on gard

"kowlski anything about those girls transformaitons?"skipper asked

"no"

"well who were thoses girls?"

"i dont know they just came out of the blue"

"well i gusse there super heros! useing the power of love and sprit!"private said

everyone:... 0_0

"HEY GUYS!"marlene said

"marlene where did you come from?"skipper asked

"did you see those people that saved rico?"

"yeah we were there"

"nothing like girl power beat the evil sprits!"

9:00am open!

"another day another dollor"ichigo said

"uh ichigo do you think kish is on to us?"lettuce asked

"what makes you think that?"

"well those jelly fish that got the cute penguins"

"you right"

"well we just need to look out"mint said

"boys we need to know who those animle girls were i want you to look at every girl in the zoo"skipper said

"but alot of people come to the zoo!"priavte said

"there are more males then females in this zoo"kowlski said

they spoke too soon becuse girl scouts came for a vist.

"GIRL SCOUTT COOKIES!"pudding yelled

"pudding there only here to look at animles"mint said

"um will you buy some cookies?"a 10 year old girl said

"we will get 3 boxes thin mints,2 boxesDulce de leche,and 2 boxes of samoas."ichigo said

"you said we wernt genna buy cookies!"mint yelled at ichigo"

"i couldnt resist! there sooooo good!"

penguins habitat

"skippa any one of these girls can be them!"private said

"well guess we need to check 1 by 1"skipper said

"well... =0 IS THAT! GIRL SCOUTT COOKIES!"kowlski yelled

"cookies!"rico said

"uhhh operation sweet treat is a go!"

the penguins were trying to get cookies but it seems all the girl scoutts were crowding aorund pudding

"and now for my last trick ill pull any animle you say"pudding said

"penguin!"a girl shoutted

"ok! nothing is in the hat! and.. *she reches in the hat*"

"uhh wheres skippa?"private asked

"tada!*pulled skipper out of her hat*"

"how did you?"skipper asked

everyone in the zoo was haveing a grate time until SWOOSH I GAINT BAT JUST COMES OUT OF NO WHERE!

everyone screming to the gate

"ok men lets take that bat down! hiya!"

"ichigo cerima animle!"that pink puffy thing said

the girls ran to the monsters and saw the pengins trying to take him down.

"whoa i never knew penguins could do that!"pudding said

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORISIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORSIS!"

.com/watch?v=HtjeV-ck9DE (ignore the purpale girl in the vid)

"MINT ARROW!"

"PUDDINGRINGS INFORNO"

"LETTUCE RIBBON RUSH!"

"STRAWBERRY BELL CHECK!

"the girls!"private yelled out

bat monster defeated

"collcet!"

"wait!"private yelled waddleing towrds ichigo

"who are you?"

"strawberry"

then the girls went away


	6. power shower

Penguin Mew Mew =3

chapter 6:power shower!

The penguins were trying to figer out the super girls identadiy.

"so men who could it be?"skipper asked

"marlene?"kowlski asked

"no she cant do a flip!"

"i think its ichigo,lettuce,mint,and pudding!"priavte said

"what?"skipper asked

"there the new zoo keepers!" private said

"... HAHAHAHAHAH!"everyone went

"like they will be it!"skipper said

"but rember when the popcorn cart almost ran over ichigo?"

"hmmmmm well that might be"kowlski said

"skippa one of them is comeing!"

pudding was walking on her ball and herd the penguins! The team was getting a new power to talk to animles. and when pudding herd them her ears and tail grew out!and the fell off her ball

"IT IS HER! ONE OF THE GIRLS!"private said

"you talking about me? IM PUDDING!"

"=0 did was she talking to us?"skipper asked

"whoa!"rico said

"yes i was"

*the penguins went back in there hole*

"HEY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU! THATS RUDE!"pudding yelled

then ichigo was walking towards the lemur habita miding her own bissness.

"hey murice wach me wow that girl!"king julien said

"you know you cant talk to her right?"maurice said

"of corse!"king julien said

"hey baby! pass me some suger!"king julien shouted

"WHAT? I HAVE A BOY FRIEND!"said ichigo

"did she just talk to us?"murice asked

"aaaah! my ears and tail are showing!"

"skipper! private was right! i went online and figer out that ichigo is japanees for strawberry!"

"men we got our answer!"

to be contuinued!

RATE AND REVIWE AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS! ~NYA!


	7. the game

Penguin Mew Mew =3

chapter 7: the game

The penguins were playing ballyball it was skipper and private vs kowlski and rico, team pripper has 2 team kico as 1.

"skippa how do u think the girls know theres a monster?"

"we dont know private HEADS UP!"skipper said

"one point pripper"kowlski said

"i dont think we should be called pripper and kico one day its just genna end up bad "skipper said

"how?"private asked

"well soon a website called fanpop will pare us up and make clubs about it *stares at reader*

"ok can we get on with the game skipper"kowlski said

"yeah"rico gruted

"oh ok"

rico was serving and team pripper was kinda scared becuse rico got a arm! rico hit the ball so hard the ball was going so fast!then kowlski striked it and got kico a point. ichigo and pudding were amazed and there were claping.

"SPY!"skipper yelled

"there so rude"ichigo said

"thats what i said"pudding said

"we want to play!"pudding yelled

"you girls yeah right you cant beat us"skipper said

"yeah your not elit as us!"kowlski said

"grrr OH YEAH LETS PROVE IT!'ichigo shouted

it was penguins vs girls so they started the mach masha was the the reff. the penguins were winning so the mew mews went mew mew on them the ball went relly high and they jumped that high and always striked and they won!

"we will meet agien!"skipper said

sorry it was short RATE AND REVIEW TELL YOUR FRIENDS ~NYA!


	8. MASHA

Penguin Mew Mew =3

chapter 8:masha!

masha is this thing .com/image/tokyo%20mew%20mew%20masha/Ember15/Tokyo%20Mew%?o=7

Private was waching Tottly Spys ,kowlski was cleaning his inventions,rico was looking at his magazeen, and skipper was drinking his fish coffee.

"skippa how do you think the girls know theres a monster?" private asked

"i alreddy told you we dont know"

"well there have to be some way"

ichigo was walking by the penguin habitat.

"ichigo chierma animal!"masha said

ichigo looked behide her and there it was so ichigo transformed and beat it like always.

"uhh skipper it seems that pink fluffly thing is telling them"kowlski said

"right but how dose it know?"skipper asked

"only one was to fine out"kowlski said

the girls were at the snack place haveing break

"i had a dream that there was this huge bee! it was one foot long and one foot tall!" mint said

authers note:i aculty had a dream about that i went outside of school and there was this gaint bee! and then it was trying to sting my class but it keeps on missing

"i had a dream about Aoyama-kun i miss him!"ichigo said

while the girls were talking skipper were giveing out hand signals to the crew.

"hey wheres masha?"lettuce asked

penguins HQ

"what a fine pice of teconalgy this is!"kowlski said

"TALK MR!"skipper said

"masha masha"

"dont be hard on him"private said

"wrench"

"blah *brafs up wrench*"

"screw driver"

"hey where did it go?"kowlski asked

"go go!"private aid and let masha go

"oh there you are masha!"mint said


	9. eye2eye

Penguin mew mew =3

chapter 9:eye to eye

The girls were doing there job. Ichigo and lettuce were feeding the animes,mint was drinking tea like always,and pudding was haveing fun with the lemurs. until they get a call from ryo.

"it seems that there is some mew aqua in the zoo"ryo said

"but where?"mint asked

"in the otter habitat"

"well if there is mew aqua there will be kisshu"ichigo said

"tokyo mew mew go!"ryo yelled

the otter habitat

"what a grate summer morning!"marlene said

*Pai comes*

"hey who are you?"marlene shouted

"WIND FAN ATTACK!"pai shouted while geting mew aqua

"MARLENE LOOK OUT!"skipper shouted while saveing marlene

then kisshu and tart(or what ever his name is) came

"whats takeing so long pai?"tart said

"guess we have a inerfencene"kisshu said

"ok men operation ..."

the penguins were trying to hi the aliens but it was no use but then fainly the mew mews came.

"what are you doing? first hurting humans now animes you people are sick!"ichigo shouted

it was too late kisshu alreddy got a pure sprit

"FUSTION!"

The sprit belonged to a retierd navy person that was just visting the zoo

and it was a bear monster thing with these power claws.

"starwberry bell!"

"mint arrow!"

"pudding ring"

"letucce castanets!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LETUCCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING INFRNO!"

"RIBBON STARWBERRY CHECK!"

it all was going to the chinma animal but it reflect it!

the chinma animal keeped on atatcking the mew mews that they couldnt take it! there were on the ground suffring

pai wanted to stike the final blow but then a flash of black came and knocked the fan out of his hands! it was thepenguins then private went to ichigo

"get up ichigo! get up!"private yelled

ichigo only had alittle engry left in her so she got up!

"stawberry bell! RIBBON STARWBERRY SUPRISE!"

the chinma animal count take it so it flashed out

"colect!" masha said while eating the jelly fish thing

"good game"pai said and the aliens went away

"what just happen?"marlene said

"i will explane later we need to help the others!"ichigo said

20 minuets later

"dont worry they just fainted everything is genna me ok"kowlski said

"well strawberry wel always saw your fighting and your pretty good"skipper said

"thanks"

"do you want to be a penguin?"private asked and took out his flipper

"... =3...sure" ichigo said and shook private's flipper

"what happen"pudding said as the girls woke up

R&R and tell your friends ~Nya!


End file.
